Instamatic
by Miss Pew
Summary: Para Rukia, la fotografía es un aspecto esencial en la vida. Sin embargo, su hermano no piensa lo mismo. En ocasiones, el tren equivocado te puede llevar a la estación correcta. Y más, cuando un peli-naranja se encarga de manejarlo: Y pensar que todo lo que quedaba de su amistad se limitaba a pedazo de papel con una mancha naranja difusa —Universo alterno, One-shot—


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

 **Notas de la autora:** Sé que estoy muy oxidada, pero espero que les guste esta historia.

 **Simbología:**

 _oOo: flashback._

oOo: actualidad.

* * *

 **-Instamatic-**

 _«Porque también somos lo que hemos perdido»_

 _Qué hijo de puta el del canal nueve._

Según el reporte climatológico, sería un día despejado (al igual que el resto de la semana). La probabilidad de lluvia era bajísima. Pero, ¡oh caprichosa naturaleza! Les había jodido los planes. Tras agendar con meses de anticipación, era imposible continuar. Esperaron durante dos horas, por si el clima cedía. Tristemente, no podrían tener esa sesión en el exterior. Conforme el tiempo avanzaba, sentía como las sienes le palpitaban. La novia se encontraba al borde del colapso nervioso. Si la ojiazul no tuviera que controlarla, probablemente estaría peor que ella. Una novia infeliz, significaba un mal _review;_ menos clientes y dinero.

La lluvia continuó impávida y el equipo se marchó resignado.

—Mañana será otro día, Rukia-san —le consoló su ayudante preferido, con una palmadita en el hombro. Era un chico menudo, que siempre tenía una sonrisa bailoteando en su cara. Admiraba su habilidad para estar siempre feliz, sin importar las circunstancias. Quizás, simplemente era joven. Como fuese, era un crío agradable. En sus ojos se veía la pasión con la que aprendía.

—Ojalá… —respondió la pelinegra, encogiéndose de hombros. Afortunadamente, un taxi iba pasando justo en ese momento. Su coche se encontraba en reparación (¡Genial!) y entre tantos estuches, difícilmente podría andar en el metro o el autobús. Sus cámaras eran su bien más preciado, temía que se estropearan con el agua— Nos vemos —se despidió, antes de abordar.

oOo

Necesitó dos aspirinas, ducharse y una siesta de tres horas para mitigar el dolor de cabeza que la torturaba. Tomó su portátil. Terminó todos sus pendientes, hasta casi las dos de la mañana. Sus temores se confirmaron. _Ahora sí,_ el del clima comunicó que la lluvia continuaría, por un canal de baja presión… —o una mierda de esas—, porque ahí perdió el interés y apagó el televisor.

 _¿Y ahora qué?_

Tras una llamada rápida, descubrió que sus clientes se encontraban de mejor ánimo. Aún tenían tiempo. Postergarían la sesión hasta nuevo aviso. Suspiró aliviada. Sin embargo, nadie había agendado esa semana. Eso significaba que se quedaría en casa —cosa que odiaba igual (o incluso más) que la lluvia—. Por lo general, sólo llegaba a dormir. El resto del tiempo lo dividía entre su estudio y locaciones al aire libre. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Aunque no se consideraba la persona más ordenada del mundo, había llegado al punto en donde no tenía ni un tenedor limpio y la deambulación era una proeza entre objetos tirados. Quizás no le vendría mal una limpieza a fondo.

 _Jueves._

Lo primero que se veía al entrar a su departamento era el salón. Era la habitación más grande e iluminada. Había espacio suficiente para tres sillones, una mesa y un escritorio que en ocasiones usaba como oficina. Ordenado, realmente se veía bonito. La cocina, a la derecha, también estaba limpia. Ahora sólo faltaba echarle una mano a su clóset. Una gruesa capa de polvo le hizo estornudar. No recordaba la última vez que entró ahí. No guardaba ropa, lo utilizaba como un almacén improvisado. Las primeras cajas fueron fáciles de desechar. Eran simple basura, que por alguna razón decidió guardar "por si necesitaba" ( _spoiler:_ nunca las necesitó).

Fue la última caja la que robó su atención. Para empezar, no era de cartón como el resto. Más bien, parecía como una especie de baúl. Estaba algo desgastado por el tiempo, y era de color negro. Hasta llevaba un pequeño candado… ¿Tendría la llave? Corrió hasta la cocina por un cuchillo. Tras intentar métodos pocos ortodoxos, comprendió que no podría romperlo. Se sentía frustrada, casi enojada consigo misma.

 _¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo como aquello?_

 _Viernes._

Perdió interés en el baúl, cuando sus amigos le invitaron a salir un rato. No solían verse muy seguido, porque sus tiempos no coincidían. Como peregrinación, visitaron bares durante toda la noche. Llegó a casa hasta la mañana siguiente. La resaca y sus pies le resultaban insoportables, por lo que durmió todo el día. La comida salía con la misma facilidad con la que entraba. Ya nada es igual, desde que se cruza la línea de los veintitantos.

 _Sábado._

Se quedó en cama hasta el mediodía. Cerró las cortinas de su habitación, porque la luz le parecía intolerable. Posó su mano derecha sobre su rostro y maldijo el momento en que decidió seguirles la corriente. Prefería morirse, a seguir así. Entonces, como un relámpago, lo _recordó…_ ¡La llave estaba en el tercer cajón de la cocina! Olvidó todo y se dirigió inmediatamente a resolver el misterio. Efectivamente, ahí estaba. Sin pensárselo, jaló el baúl hacia el salón y se acomodó en el sillón más grande. La impaciencia le invadía.

Un _clic_ y el candado cedió.

El interior estaba repleto. Encontró flores secas, envoltorios viejos de dulces, boletos con letras indistinguibles, cartas que le mandaban sus amigas de la infancia, una lonchera de metal de _Chappy El Conejo_ y demás monerías que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Fue como viajar a través del tiempo, notando como habían transcurrido las distintas etapas de su vida. Fácilmente, había más de diez álbumes fotográficos de diversos tamaños. Desde niña, solía capturar todo aquello que le llamaba la atención. El mejor regalo de su vida lo recibió a los cinco años, de parte de su hermana: una vieja _Kodak Instamatic_ y un rollo fotográfico.

Mierda… ¡Ahí estaba!

Sin advertirlo, gruesas lágrimas empezaron a salir por borbotones. Con rapidez, comenzó a limpiarse los ojos con la cara interior de su antebrazo. No podía continuar… Eran demasiados sentimientos. Como si quemara, cerró el baúl y lo guardó en el clóset. Ahora recordaba porque lo escondió durante tantos años… No era capaz de manejarlo, así que le resultaba mejor fingir que no existía.

 _Domingo._

Casi una semana de lluvia ininterrumpida. No sentía ánimos de nada. Sólo deseaba que el sol por fin saliera. Sin embargo, aún no guardaba los álbumes. Aunque sabía que no era lo más apropiado, sintió curiosidad.

—Vamos, Rukia —exclamó casi riéndose— ¿Qué tiene de interesante un zapato abandonado en el parque? —En el primer álbum no había ni un solo rostro, sólo objetos tomados (casi) al azar. Recordaba la risa que le causaba a su hermana (y molestia a su esposo) tener que revelar esas fotografías. Entonces pasó al segundo. Ahí comenzaba a retratar a las personas que formaban su entonces círculo social: compañeros de clases, familia y vecinos. Hisana salía esporádicamente. De haber sabido que serían sus últimas, le habría dedicado un rollo entero…

Para cuando llegó la hora de cenar, sólo le quedaba uno: el más "reciente". Tras pedir comida a domicilio, empezó a revisarlo. El décimo álbum encerraba la parte final de su adolescencia. Comenzaba con los últimos meses del Instituto y abarcaba parte de la universidad… No era una chica muy sociable, pero tuvo buenos amigos. Incluso aún veía a unas cuantas personas de aquella época. Por otra parte, había individuos de los cuales hasta su nombre había olvidado.

—¿Qué es? —se preguntó a sí misma. Una mancha naranja, de bordes difusos y sin sentido. A diferencia del resto, parecía una foto improvisada. Como si al momento de tomarse, el objeto se hubiera movido. Tardó algunos minutos, observando a detalle… hasta que la respuesta llegó.

— _¿Por qué te quitaste? —exclamó enfadada._

 _Comenzaba el atardecer. Se encontraban en alguno de los jardines de la universidad. Aún era amateur, pero intentaba crear cosas más artísticas. No solía pedirle a nadie que fungiera como "modelo". Sin embargo, su cabello naranja combinaba perfectamente con el cielo._

— _Cambié de opinión._

— _¡Me debes un rollo nuevo! —le exigió, antes de irse._

— _Sí, claro —respondió burlón— Cuando por fin te decidas a marcharte de este cuchitril, te lo daré —ni siquiera miró hacia atrás._

Y esa fue la última vez que lo vio en este mundo.

 _oOo_

Tras un año sabático, no sentía que se hubiera encontrado del todo a sí misma (¿quién lo sabe todo, a los diecinueve años?). Sin embargo, el plazo se había agotado y debía tomar una decisión. De mala gana, seleccionó derecho. No era algo que especialmente le apasionara, pero sería útil en el futuro. O al menos eso trataba de convencerse mientras estudiaba. El examen de admisión fue duro, puesto que había muchísimos aspirantes. Casi como milagro, consiguió quedarse en aquella universidad (en los últimos puestos).

Siendo realista, el lugar era lo de menos.

 _¡Estaba adentro!_

Su hermano estaba conforme. Quizás no orgulloso, porque no quedó bien posicionada, pero sí satisfecho porque estudiaría en su _alma máter_. Ahora debía empezar con los engorrosos trámites administrativos.

—Tome una ficha y espere su turno —repitió con voz monótona, la encargada de informes. Era una mujer que rondaba los cuarenta, vestida de manera anticuada. Llevaba en aquel lugar desde las siete de la mañana. Sólo faltaban cuatro horas para marcharse, pero ya se sentía fastidiada.

Número cuarenta y dos. La pantalla marcaba apenas el cuatro.

—Mierda… —murmuró muy bajito.

Le esperaba una encantadora tarde.

Recorrió algunas hileras, en busca de algún lugar donde sentarse, pero la sala estaba repleta. Casi al final, encontró una silla disponible. A la izquierda, había un chico peli-naranja leyendo un libro. A la derecha, una chica escribiendo efusivamente en su móvil. Aproximadamente, cinco minutos después ella se levantó y se fue. Aparentemente, su turno había llegado.

No solía hablar con desconocidos, pero se volvería loca si no hacía algo.

—¿Llevas mucho esperando? —se aventuró a preguntar a su compañero anónimo. Él volteó a verla confundido, como si fuera muy extraño que otro ser humano le dirigiera la palabra.

—¿Yo? —inquirió tras unos cuantos segundos de mutismo. Ella afirmó con la cabeza. Entonces, marcó la página hasta donde había avanzado y posó su libro encima de sus piernas— Algo —respondió escuetamente.

—¿Qué turno eres? —continuó Rukia, a pesar de la poca iniciativa.

—Cuarenta y uno.

—Ah —murmuró—, uno antes que yo.

—¿A qué facultad vas? —finalmente se interesó el desconocido. Aparentaba casi su misma edad. Llevaba unos jeans azules y una camiseta de mangas largas negras. Su cabello destacaba en la sala. Era de un brillante tono anaranjado.

—Derecho —guardó una breve pausa— ¿Y tú?

—Medicina.

Entonces murió la conversación.

Tras casi dos horas y media, por fin llegó su turno. Ya no volvió a cruzar palabra con él. Pero de cierta forma, le agradaba que no fuera hablador. No le gustaba llegar al punto incómodo en el que se debe conversar con alguien por compromiso.

 _oOo_

Una semana después, comenzaron las clases. Fue complicado encontrar —primero que nada— el sitio donde se encontraba su facultad. Era un complejo gigantesco de edificios, con múltiples accesos y áreas verdes. Tardó un mes para dejar de perderse. Tomaba clases durante la mañana y solía estudiar en la tarde. Jamás se había cruzado con el chico de cabello naranja, simplemente por el tamaño de la universidad. No es que quisiera verlo… Sólo le daba curiosidad.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —inquirió una voz masculina.

Tras el fracaso de sus primeros parciales, ahora pasaba más tiempo estudiando. Sus amigas ya se habían marchado y la mesa estaba sólo para ella. Levantó la mirada para ver quién era el emisor.

 _Era él._

—¿No hay suficiente espacio en Medicina o qué? —exclamó con un tono fingido de molestia.

—Quise ser educado… —dijo para sí mismo— ¡Con una mierda! —entonces tomó asiento, frente a ella—. Para tu información —empezó, tras unos minutos de silencio— nuestra biblioteca está llena. Esta era la más cercana.

 _Así comenzó su amistad._

Solían verse esporádicamente. En ocasiones, en la biblioteca; en otras, por las áreas de descanso. No podía considerarlo como un gran amigo, porque desconocían gran parte de sus vidas. Sin embargo, solía ser entretenido hablar (discutir) con él: de lo decadente que era el entretenimiento japonés, cuestiones históricas, el mejor videojuego o cualquier cosa trivial.

—¡Odio este lugar! —exclamó Rukia, arrojando el libro que estaba leyendo. Se encontraban en la biblioteca. Era viernes, sólo quedaban ellos dos. La carga de estudiar algo que no le gustaba se volvía cada vez más pesada. Como no le interesaba, tenía malas notas; teniendo malas notas, menos le interesaba. Era un círculo vicioso, del que no podía salir. Su familia tenía expectativas sobre ella. No podía defraudarlos. Intentaba convencerse de que terminaría agradándole y no le había dicho a nadie de sus pensamientos.

—¿Y por qué no te vas? —le preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros. No podía comprenderla. Desde crío, él deseaba ser médico. Lo esperó cada día de su vida. Su familia lo apoyaba en lo que fuese. Aunque su viejo solía ser un pesado en otros aspectos, no sentía que ejerciera presión sobre él. Al contrario, en su momento lo alentó a elegir algo distinto. Porque sabía el esfuerzo y los momentos que tendría que sacrificar.

—¡Cómo si fuera tan sencillo! —vociferó indignada.

—¿Y no lo es? —inquirió Ichigo, viéndola directamente a los ojos— Cada quien se complica las cosas como quiere… Es tu vida.

Mutismo.

—Olvídalo —murmuró todavía enfadada.

Él permaneció sin decir palabra. La pelinegra empezó a guardar sus cosas y se marchó.

Por más de un mes, dejó de ir a la biblioteca y cualquier lugar donde pudiera encontrárselo. Siguió asistiendo a clases y tratando de subir sus notas. Pero no funcionaba. Como escapatoria, tomaba su vieja cámara y salía a retratar cosas que le hicieran sentir mejor. Nunca había estado en aquel parque. Quedaba realmente lejos de su casa. Se dirigió a la zona de juegos para niños.

 _¿Y adivinen quién estaba ahí?_

Ichigo.

 _Mierda._

No estaba solo. Iba acompañado de dos niñas, probablemente sus hermanas. Ellas estaban columpiándose, mientras él las observaba desde el único banco. Intentó pasar, sin que él la viera, pero fue imposible. Terminaron cara a cara.

—Pensé que estabas muerta —expresó el ojimiel, a modo de saludo.

—Lo estoy.

—¿Y esa cámara? —inquirió, ignorando su sarcasmo.

—Me gusta la fotografía… —gruñó, acomodándose enseguida de él.

—¿Entonces tienes otro pasatiempo además de estar de malas todo el día y hacer ruido?

—Eso parece.

—Ya veo… —gruñó, mirando hacia el cielo— ¿Entonces porque no te dedicas a eso?

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Voy a decepcionar a mi familia… —respondió, cabizbaja— Además, van a pensar que soy una fracasada…

—Si me importara lo que piensan los demás, hace años ya me hubiera teñido el pelo de negro —respondió, mientras se ponía de pie— ¡Yuzu, Karin! ¡Hora de irnos!

 _oOo_

Terminó desertando. Aunque le irritaba oír como Ichigo subestimaba la dificultad de hacerlo, tenía razón. Era su vida y no era feliz, viviendo el sueño de otros. Al principio, dejó de asistir y se marchaba a otros sitios. Hasta que finalmente tuvo que enfrentarse a su hermano. No le dirigió la palabra en días, pero lo aceptó. A su manera, le instó a que entrara a una escuela de fotografía y fuera profesional. La conocía desde niña y sabía que era su pasión. Ni siquiera tenía el número de Ichigo, para poder comunicarle su decisión y —si su orgullo se lo permitía— agradecerle. Cuando fuera a la escuela a darse de baja, iría a buscarlo.

 _No obstante, jamás pudo hacerlo._

Tras tomar su turno, se acomodó en la primera silla que encontró. Sacó una historieta de su bolso y comenzó a hojearla distraídamente, hasta que algo llamó su atención. En el otro extremo de la sala había… una fotografía de Ichigo. Desde ahí, no alcanzaba a leer la leyenda que se encontraba por debajo. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia allá.

—Kurosaki Ichigo… —repitió lentamente.

Podría sonar raro, pero desconocía su apellido. El rostro del pelinaranja estaba inexpresivo. Parecía la fotografía de la base de datos de la escuela. A los lados, se encontraban flores frescas y varios inciensos encendidos. No entendía la razón por la cual tenían todo aquello en la oficina.

—Disculpe —llamó la atención de la encargada de informes— ¿Qué pasó con el chico de la fotografía?

Quizás había ganado algún torneo o concurso. No se lo decía directamente, pero sabía que siempre le iba muy bien en los exámenes. Era listo, aunque no tuviera pinta de serlo.

Por lo general, atendía de mala manera. No obstante, relajó la expresión antes de hablar. Parecía casi afligida.

—¿No supiste, mi niña? —la dulzura en su voz, alarmó a Rukia. Ella negó con la cabeza— El sábado pasó una tragedia… Él y su familia tuvieron un accidente automovilístico… Sólo sobrevivió su padre… Una verdadera lástima.

La pelinegra permaneció en silencio.

—Gracias —se limitó a responder.

Volvió a su asiento.

Era difícil aceptar que ya jamás volvería a verlo. Ni estudiarían en el mismo sitio durante horas. O discutirían porqué Don Kanonji era una mierda.

Llegó su turno.

—Gracias, Ichigo —le agradeció en voz baja, frente a su foto— Por todo.

Pasó a darse de baja y nunca más volvió a poner un pie en aquella Universidad. Un ciclo se cerraba y con él, todo lo relacionado a Ichigo Kurosaki. En el mismo sitio donde se habían conocido, ahora se despedían. Era, hasta cierto punto, extraño que se hubiera enterado de su muerte precisamente en ese lugar.

 _Y pensar que todo lo que quedaba de su amistad se limitaba a pedazo de papel con una mancha naranja difusa._


End file.
